I'll Be Your Alex If You'll Be My Paige
by FaberryAchelefan16
Summary: Lilly and Miley are friends but what happens when Lilly realizes she like Miley as more than that? Femmslash. don't like don't read. Liley.
1. The Beginning

I'll Be Your Alex If You'll Be My Paige

They had been best friends since fifth period choir in 9th grade, Miley and Lilly talked about their families, Miley's family seemed perfect but Lilly's was horrible, and they talked about boys, Miley had a boyfriend who was using her and Lilly had been cheated on by her boyfriend, Tyler. They helped each other and became closer than ever. They hung out almost every day. Lilly helped Miley open up and taught her new things. She also showed Miley TV shows like Degrassi where Lilly wouldn't say but her favorite couple was the lesbian couple, Palex, between Paige and Alex and silently Miley agreed but neither friend would acknowledge it.

Time passed on and pretty soon the year was over they both promised to call during the summer but Miley got a job and Lilly got one too shortly after so they called but didn't have anymore time than that. As their sophomore year started they were excited to see each other. Miley had gotten another boyfriend shortly into the school year named Nick but Lilly and Miley still had one class, English, together that they enjoyed and looked forward to. Lilly started to realize as she watched Miley and Nick she became jealous and that she like Miley but couldn't tell her. She pictured Miley as Paige or as her new favorite lesbian couple from a TV show called South of Nowhere, Spencer. She wrote stories in her head of Miley leaving Nick and telling Lilly she loved her. Unbeknownst to her Miley was thinking about the same thing.

Sophomore year passed with both girls leaving in silent pain and love for each other. Work made the summer for the girls pass quickly as they realized they had a couple weeks excitement and fear rushed over them. They met on the first day of school as they had in the past and talked about their summer,

"How's you and Nick?" Lilly asked not wanting the dreaded answer.

"Oh, we broke up last month. I didn't tell you?" Miley answered surprised.

"No, you didn't mention that" Lilly said trying to hide her happiness. They looked at each others schedules and saw they had no classes together but promised to eat lunch with each other everyday and that's exactly what they did. Every day they met at Lilly's locker then walked to class in the morning and met at Miley's locker for lunch.

The Homecoming dance was next week and Lilly dreaded going because she couldn't go with who she truly loved and she didn't want to see Miley with another guy while she was alone. She was thinking about this one day at lunch when she heard Miley ask,

"Hey Lilly are you okay?"

"Yeah just thinking" Lilly replied quickly.

"What about"

"Nothing" Lilly waved her hand.

"It doesn't seem like nothing" Miley pushed and pouted her cute pout Lilly couldn't resist. "Tell me"

"Fine, I was thinking about Homecoming" Lilly replied defeated.

"Did someone ask you?"

"No that's not the problem"

"Then what is?"

"Never mind it doesn't matter"

"If it matter's to you it matters to me" Miley said smiling her innocent sweet smile.

"You want me to be honest?" Lilly asked gaining courage from Miley's smile.

"Of course"

"Ok I'm just worried that you'll be asked"

"Why" Miley asked still confused.

"Because I don't want to be hurt by seeing you with someone else again because I . . ."

"You what?"

"I love you" Miley scared Lilly with her reaction of her laughter.

"Why are you laughing" Lilly asked offended.

"I'm laughing out of relief because the truth is I love you too. I just haven't been able to tell you. I guess I've been too scared."

"Me too. Now can I ask you a question?" Lilly asked excited.

"Of course" Miley replied back with a smile.

"Will you be my Paige if I promise to be your Alex" Lilly asked sheepishly. Miley gave Lilly a look that she had never seen before a look of fear.

"I would because I do love you but I can't let my mom and dad find out if they do I'll be kicked out and hated."

"Oh, I understand. That's okay" Lilly wanted to cry but was taught not to show that kind of weakness. They finished eating and went back to the school in silence. Miley looked at Lilly's face and felt guilty but still couldn't get enough courage to say she was sorry. Lilly and Miley went through their last class thinking about each other. Lilly didn't let herself cry until she got home and was safe in her room there she broke down and didn't stop till she was out of tears. Her mom knocked on her door shortly after and said,

"Lilly, Miley is on the phone"

"Tell her I'm busy mom would you please" Lilly yelled back acting cheerful as not to make her mom wonder.

"Ok. She's busy may I take a message. Ok thanks, I'll tell her" Lilly heard a click then her mom say,

"She said she's sorry but didn't say anything else"

"Ok thanks mom" Lilly replied back getting a sick feeling in her stomach.

'Does she mean it. Did she mean it when she said she loved me. If she did why would she hurt me like this' Lilly laid in her bed thinking why this was happening when she got a text from Miley saying 'I know ur not busy don't avoid me. Talk to me' Lilly didn't want to talk to her so she distracted herself with her favorite book and songs until she went to work then after work she tried to sleep.

The hard part was over she got up the next morning from no sleep and it all hit her she had to face the women she loved with the knowledge that they would only be just friends. That word seemed so pointless to her now she thought that that word was enough just two years ago but now it seemed like a curse word that she wished she could tear up and throw away.

She walked into school and searched for the beautiful dark blonde hair like she did every morning but this morning she did it with a different perspective. It hurt. The most pain she had ever felt like a fire in her stomach and knives piercing and slashing her heart in two. She didn't sleep she didn't eat she didn't feel anything but pain. It had consumed her like Miley herself had. She was nothing but what had consumed her for the past two years.

She knew she had to move on. Her head was spinning she had to stop. The pain was swirling around her. She started to fall her world was crumbling. She felt no one was there to save her. When she felt her knees buckle and the earth separate beneath her she felt the sweetest touch wrap around her and she was okay but for just a moment when she realized who's arms they were. Lilly stood up as if nothing had happened shot one last glance to Miley's hurt eyes and walked away.

She didn't know where to go but she didn't care. She just walked trying so desperately to think of something different, anything but Miley. She pulled out her I-pod to drown out the pain but every song reminded her so she put it away. She stopped walking because of weariness and fear of falling again. She sat keeping it all in and so wrapped up in her thoughts she barely noticed the people passing and the girl sitting next to her. Only did she notice her when she felt the softest lips against her ear say,

"I'm sorry I was freaked out. I didn't wanna deal with being gay but I couldn't deal with not being with you"

"I'm not easy" Lilly replied getting a smile on her face at the same thought Miley was having.

"That's not what I heard" Miley said smiling at Lilly's smile.

"I meant to be with"

"I know but we're already friends and that's the hard part. So let's just start there and see what happens."

"Does this mean what I think it means" Lilly asked incredulously. After a moment of silence Miley replied,

"I stayed up all night thinking that as much as I don't want my parents to hate me I don't want to lose you or stop being your friend even more because I do love you. Will you forgive me?" Miley gave Lilly the pouty face again.

"Of course. If you promise to do something for me"

"Anything except telling my parents" Miley said getting a scared look on her face.

"I wouldn't make you do that but will you go to homecoming with me"

"Yes but we cannot tell my parents or let them know"

"We won't. I promise. Do you trust me?" Lilly asked looking from Miley's eyes seeing her fear to her lips that she'd been thinking about them every time she was with her for the past year and a half not just wanting them but craving them. She wanted them now more than ever. As if knowing what Lilly was thinking Miley stood up and grabbed Lilly's hand leading her to the nearest bathroom which luckily just happen to be empty.

"I know it's not the most romantic place but I've been thinking about this for a long time and I couldn't wait any longer" Miley said as she pulled Lilly closer to her by the wrist and their lips met. Lilly felt all her pain and doubt disappear and the rest of the world with it. She barely heard the bell ring for the first class to start. When they broke apart for lack of breath they realized they were late for class but didn't care.

"Wow" Lilly said out of breath.

"Yeah that was worth the wait but we should probably get to class" Miley said sadly.

"Yeah, probably but I don't want to"

"Me either" Miley put out her hand which Lilly happily took and they walked hand in hand to class.


	2. The New Girl

_The New Girl_

_While Lilly and Miley kept their relationship a secret from their parents what they didn't know was that just three hundred miles away in Los Angelus California was a girl who would put their relationship to the test. Her name was Kelli Davies and she looked like a normal seventeen year old Junior in high school with two parents who were surgeons who were never home._

_Only a few people knew who she really was. She was Mikayla and she was going out with Mandy Musgrave and had millions of dollars from a musical career that her parents didn't know about, her best friends were Gabrielle Christian and Matt Cohen. She was almost done with high school and was completely wrapped up in her relationship with Mandy. She loved her to say the least. They had been going out for six months and they spent every minute they could together with Mikayla's parents out of the house so much because of work that was a lot._

_One Sunday night half way through her junior year that all came crashing down when Mikayla came home from hanging out with Mandy, Gabby and Matt and saw her parents were home,_

'_Huh, that's weird' she thought as she got out of her black 1966 Mustang GT she had so aptly named Mandy. She walked in the front and saw both of her parents sitting at the kitchen table they never used. 'I wonder if I'm in trouble or if they're fighting' she looked at her watch to see it was only one o'clock so she wasn't late._

"_Kelli, will you come in here please." she heard her mom say. She walked in and saw the sad looks on her parents faces and became scared._

"_What happened?" she asked. "Did someone die or something?"_

"_Heavens no, your father and I just have something to tell you." _

"_Ok, tell me I can handle it" she said being brave._

"_Your dad got a job offer to be a surgical resident" her mom replied._

"_That's excellent. Where to?" she asked not knowing why her mom and dad were nervous._

"_McKay Dee hospital in Utah"_

"_Oh, Ok" Mikayla said thinking about what they said._

"_We're going to be moving" her mom said seeing her daughters face._

"_When?" Mikayla was now thinking about how much time she had with Mandy._

"_Saturday morning."_

"_A week! Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Mikayla asked getting angry._

"_Your dad just got the job offer Friday and when we put the house up for sell it sold in hours. We're sorry honey." _

"_What am I supposed to do pickup my life and leave all my friends? Leave my school and transfer in the middle of the year and go to a place I've never been and you expect me to be happy?" Mikayla yelled._

"_No, if you find a place to stay you can finish out the year here but you gotta come to Layton for your senior year. You're gonna being going to Northridge." A thought went through Mikayla's mind._

"_I could stay with one of my friends she has a spare bedroom"_

"_Ok honey just ask her first" _

"_Ok I will mom" Mikayla went into her room pulled out her cell phone to call Mandy._

"_Hey, babe" Mandy answered and Mikayla started to cry she didn't know why._

"_What's wrong honey" Mandy asked concerned. After calming herself down enough to stop crying she explained what her parents said,_

"_So can I come live with you and Gabby just until the end of school?" Mikayla finished._

"_Of course as long as you want to but what are you going to do during the summer?" _

"_What do you mean?" Mikayla asked confused._

"_Your parents are gonna be gone you won't know anybody you should see if you could stay through the summer too. If you want to." Mandy suggested._

"_Oh, I want to that is a great idea. I'll go ask. I'll call you after. I love you." Mikayla was always happy after she talked to Mandy. _

"_I love you too." Mandy said as she got off the phone. Mikayla went out and saw her mom and dad still sitting at the kitchen table so she went and sat down with them._

"_What did your friend say" her mom asked._

"_She said yes but I was wondering if I could stay at her house during the summer too and just come down right before the school year starts." Mikayla asked._

"_Your father and I will talk about it but you should get some sleep for school tomorrow" her mom said._

"_Ok, night" Mikayla said as she walked to her room she had no intention of sleeping just yet so she called Mandy really quickly to say they have to think about it and that she'll be over tomorrow after school to talk about it. She spent most of the night packing up her room. She finished and went to sleep for a few hours before waking up at six thirty and left to go to school. She passed her parents room to find them gone and glad about it. She loved her parents but right now she loved Mandy more and couldn't stand leaving the town she was born and raised in. _

_She thought about Utah as being Mormon central, no gays or lesbians whatsoever and figured she'd be alone the whole time but she found solace in Mandy. Pretty soon the week was over and it was Friday night. She put her three duffel bags and backpack into the back of her car and was about ready to head to Mandy's. She headed inside to say goodbye to her parents but they said,_

"_We're having dinner as a family tonight then spending our last night in this house together."_

"_Ok, I'll just drop off my stuff then I'll come back in a bit." Mikayla replied angrily._

"_Be back at eight." her mom said oblivious. Mikayla drove to Mandy's house while thinking of what had happed in the past week. She made a promise to make the best of this and though it was only a year she would move back after graduation. She told herself this as she walked up to and knocked on Mandy's front door holding two of her duffel bags. Mandy opened her door and looked at Mikayla._

"_Are you okay with this?" Mikayla started to ask but Mandy pulled her in by her shirt and kissed her before she could finish the sentence. The kissed was filled with passion and desire for each other. Several minutes later they broke apart and with their foreheads together and Mandy asked,_

"_Does that answer your question?" Mikayla kissed her back with as much passion as she could muster. She never wanted to leave those arms but when it came to be eight o'clock her cell phone went off, 'Your momma's calling back for no real reason but just to chat' _

"_Hello" _

"_Where are you it's eight your father and I are waiting for you" she heard her mom say while Mandy distracted her by rubbing her leg and kissing her on the neck._

"_Stop" she whispered to Mandy._

"_Sorry mom I got lost track of time I'll be home in a minute. I just have to finish setting my stuff up" Mikayla said to her mom scolding Mandy._

"_Ok, just hurry" Mikayla had put all her stuff inside except for her backpack already so she put away her phone and said to Mandy,_

"_I gotta go but I'll call you before you go to bed and see you first thing tomorrow" she gave her a kiss and stood up._

"_Ok, did you drop off everything?" Mandy asked standing up to walk Mikayla out the door. _

"_Pretty much except for a backpack I need" Mikayla stole one last kiss as she walked out the door to her car. She drove home with distaste at her parents but remembering her promise walked into the house with a smile on her face. Her and her family went out to dinner and mostly ate in silence until Mikayla said,_

"_Did you guys think about me staying with Mandy through the summer too?" _

"_We did and we think since you've been so mature about this you can" Her dad said._

"_Thanks mom and dad" Mikayla replied happily. They finished dinner and went back home. When they got home her mom said,_

"_Do we want to talk about the memories of this house or just go our separate ways for eight months?" Mikayla was thinking,_

'_Go our separate ways for the rest of my life more like' but she didn't say it she just stayed quiet. It was only nine thirty and she wanted only one person but she couldn't explain that to her parents. Her mom and dad decided to go around and have them explain their favorite memory in the house. She listened to her mom and dad while thinking about what she loved about LA. She had been born here and instantly fell in love with the place and now she was leaving against her own will. She told herself to think of it as a vacation she's only going to be gone during the day for less than a year. She would still see Mandy everyday that's what kept her okay with this. She was snapped out of her thoughts by her mom saying,_

"_So what's your favorite memory here Kelli"_

"_Oh, there's so many. I can't think of one but" Mikayla replied meaning nothing she could say to her parents. Her real favorite memory was when her parents went out of town six months ago for a week and she had a few friends over and Mandy had slept over for the first time. That's when they started going out and they've been close ever since but she really can't say that so she told her second favorite one,_

"_My most favorite is when we had my sweet sixteen and had everyone over. That was fun" _

"_Yeah well it's late" Mikayla looked at her phone and saw it was only ten o'clock but didn't object._

"_Your dad and I are going to bed we'll see you tomorrow" her mom said._

"_Can I hang out with Matt" Mikayla asked hopeful. _

"_Sure hun be back by one" her dad replied._

"_Ok, thank you I'll see you tomorrow morning before you leave" Mikayla said as she hugged and kissed her parents and ran out the door. _

"_Ok" she heard her mom and dad say as she left. She drove over to Mandy's house and knocked on the door. When the door opened to reveal the most beautiful smile she had ever seen Mikayla didn't' waste any time she walked in and started kissing Mandy before she realized what was happening._

"_What are you doing here I didn't think you'd be here till tomorrow?" Mandy asked after they stopped kissing._

"_My parents said I could come over. They think I'm hanging out with Matt." Mikayla explained._

"_You're parents are stupid but I'm not complaining." Mandy smiled as she leaned down to kiss Mikayla._

"_So what do you want to do tonight?" Mikayla asked._

"_Just relax but we do have the house to ourselves. Justin came back for the weekend so Gabby's over at his apartment till Monday"_

"_Yay, you wanna watch TV or a movie?" _

"_Sure" Mandy said as she grabbed Mikayla's hand and leading her to the couch. They watched a movie and half way through Mandy fell asleep on Mikayla's shoulder. Mikayla watched her sleep and thought,_

'_Wow she's so beautiful. I'm lucky to have her." When the movie ended Mikayla watched TV until she decided to move Mandy into her bed. She tried to pull herself out from underneath Mandy to stand up and carry her but Mandy woke up._

"_Hey, what time is it?" Mandy asked groggily. _

"_One thirty. I was just gonna take you to bed. Come on." Mikayla picked up Mandy and carried her to her bedroom and started to walk away to leave but heard a whisper so low it was almost unheard say,_

"_No, don't leave me" Mikayla thought for a minute and decided her parents wouldn't be up for another few hours so she could stay until right before they woke up. She crawled back over and wrapped Mandy in her arms. It was like they fit together. Mandy fell into Mikayla's arms like puzzle pieces sliding together. _

_Mandy fell asleep in an instant and Mikayla watched her thinking about what Utah would be like and what she would do after high school. She knew she was going to school at UCLA and that she would become a teacher but she still had to apply and she was afraid that she wouldn't get in but mostly that Mandy would leave her. She kept that fear back and never told anyone but it still threatened her. She knew Mandy loved her but her mind told her she loved someone else more. She tried to convince herself otherwise but just couldn't. _

_After hours of thinking she looked at the clock and saw it was four thirty her parents would be up in a half an hour and she planned on beating them so she got up kissed Mandy on the forehead and whispered,_

"_I love you. See you when you wake up" in the ear. She drove and snuck into her into her empty bedroom. She changed her clothes and walked out of her bedroom twenty minutes later to see them both awake and getting breakfast._

"_Morning" she said kissing her mom and dad on the cheek._

"_Good morning, so we're getting breakfast then we're gonna leave at six." her mom said._

"_Ok. All my stuff's packed and in my car. Whatever is in my room goes in the moving truck but I'll still help you."_

"_Thank you. It won't take long." _

"_Ok." They finished eating and after every last thing was packed in the moving truck they said goodbye._

"_Call every night and be good" her mom said after giving Mikayla a hug._

"_I will. Love you" Mikayla said giving her dad a hug._

"_Love you too." Mikayla watched as her parents climbed into the truck and drove away. Looking at the house one last time she got into her car and drove to Mandy's. Mikayla arrived before Mandy woke up so she just let herself in and went back to the same spot she was in before she left. She closed her eyes and thought,_

'_It's all over' and shed a tear but told herself to live in the present not the past or future._

_The next eight months passed by quickly for Mandy and Mikayla with every moment spent together and it shortly was the day before Mikayla had to go to Utah and she would be going to Northridge. Mandy could tell Mikayla was nervous so she said,_

"_Babe, it's gonna be okay you can come and see me every day and we'll talk."_

"_I know but I'm nervous about something else too." Mikayla said looking into both Mandy's eyes and fiddling with the box in her pocket._

"_Ok, tell me what's wrong. I'll try to help." _

"_Ok" Mikayla stood up and got to one knee to reveal an Irish Clauddagh ring with a fifteen karat diamond in the center in front of her and said,_

"_From the first time I saw you I knew you were amazing. I've loved you from the time you said hi to me the first time and I love you more each day. The past fourteen months have been the best of my life and when my parents told me we were moving all I thought about was leaving you and I can't imagine my life without you so Mandy Musgrave will you marry me?" _

"_Of course I'll marry you!" Mandy said crying tears of joy. Mikayla put the ring on Mandy's hand and stood up to kiss her._

"_I love you." Mikayla said as she pushed away to look in Mandy's eyes._

"_I love you too." Mandy said back. _

"_I gotta go tell Gabby." Mandy grabbed Mikayla's hand and dragged her to the kitchen where Gabby sat reading._

"_Hey, Gabby." Mandy said in a sing-song voice._

"_What?" Gabby replied confused. Mandy put her hand in front of Gabby's face to show her the ring._

"_Oh, it's beautiful. Congratulations." Gabby said excitedly as she hugged Mandy and Mikayla. Mandy grabbed her phone and started calling people as Mikayla and Gabby watched her._

"_Wow, you finally did it. Congrats." Gabby said knowing Mikayla had this planned for months._

"_Thank you. I've had the ring in my pocket for so long so I thought what better time than now?" Mikayla replied not taking eyes off Mandy._

"_Yeah, so what time do you leave tomorrow?" _

"_My plane leaves at two in the morning so I can be in Utah at six because school starts at seven thirty." _

"_Why didn't you just take your jet isn't it faster?"_

"_It is but my parents bought this ticket for me to get there so I don't object"_

"_Oh, makes sense."_

"_Yeah." Mikayla watched her fiancée call her best friends and family to tell them she was engaged until Mandy was too tired and said,_

"_Let's go to bed." to Mikayla. They walked up to Mandy's room and kissed with a different kind of passion that left them both breathless and speechless. Mandy changed her clothes and got ready for bed while Mikayla watched on the bed. After she was done she joined Mikayla's arms and calming down from the excitement fell asleep. Mikayla watched Mandy sleep for a couple of hours until she got up to go to the airport. She wrote a letter to Mandy and put it on her dresser before leaving. While she drove she thought about the last eight months and what was ahead of her. She got on the plane and read until she heard,_

"_We will be landing in Salt Lake City, Utah in five minutes. Please put on your seatbelts." They landed and Mikayla walked out to find her parents waiting for her. She hugged both of them and got her luggage with a part of her heart still in LA. It was an hour long drive from the airport to the school where she made it in enough time to find all her classes then make it to her first period. _

_As she walked around before and in between classes she noticed two girls who walked around holding hands and acting like a couple. From the conversations Mikayla concluded that there were two main couples in the school the two girls named Miley and Lilly and a guy and girl named JT and Hailey. They were like Brangelina or Bennifer and it surprised her. People acted like Miley and Lilly were normal which was fine that just wasn't how she had pictured Utah. _

_She saw them in the hall holding hands and kissing and she remembered Mandy. She missed her during the day even though Mikayla saw her every night. She had Miley in her psychology class and Lilly in her English class but never had them in a class together. Mikayla talked to them but Miley was nicer to her and they became friends. Miley told Mikayla about anything with the school and her relationship with Lilly. Mikayla thought Miley was kind of cute but loved no one besides Mandy._

_One day two weeks after Mikayla got there while she was in psychology listening to Miley talk about __another _cute thing Lilly did, the door opened and in walked a kid, Mikayla didn't know his name, holding a bouquet of a dozen lily's. 

"Sorry to interrupt your class but I have these for Kelli Davies." he said as he walked toward her and placed them on Mikayla's desk. She found a note in the bouquet that said,

'Just because it's Wednesday. Hope you're having a good day. Love you. P.S. I'll be waiting." Miley saw the look on Mikayla's face and asked,

"Who's it from?" a little hurt.

"My fiancée." Mikayla replied before stopping herself. She looked at the clock and saw there was only twenty minutes left. They turned out to be the longest twenty minutes in her life. Finally the bell rang and she ran out of the room looking around for her love seeing her leaning over the wall across from her. She dropped her backpack and ran into Mandy's arms. They shared a tender sweet kiss and stared into each others eyes. 

"Ahem." Mikayla heard Miley clear her throat. Mikayla saw Miley standing there looking hurt and said,

"Mandy this is Miley. Miley this is my fiancée Mandy Musgrave."

"I know who you are. I love your character." Miley said as she shook Mandy's hand.

"Thank you."

"I'll see you later Kelli. Nice meeting you Mandy." Miley walked away leaving Mandy and Mikayla alone in each others arms. When Mandy knew Miley was out of range of hearing she looked at Mikayla and said,

"She loves you." 

"She does not. You're crazy." Mikayla replied as they walked out to Mandy's car hand in hand.

"Did you see the jealousy in her eyes? If looks could kill I'd be dead right now." Mandy laughed.

"She has a girlfriend, though." Mikayla said disbelieving.

"So that doesn't stop someone. It didn't stop Emma from cheating on you with Bonnie."

"That's true but she seems so in love with Lilly. I can't believe she would love _me_."

"I do. I am. Miley would be stupid not to love you but she has to know you're mine."

"Always." she replied looking into her eyes and kissing her.

Weeks passed and Mikayla watched Miley and saw the signs that maybe she loved her. Miley and Lilly started having fights in the hallway and Miley would come to class crying. Mikayla tried to comfort her but didn't know how. 

It was almost the first dance of the year and Mikayla was going to be taking Mandy, of course, but didn't know if she wanted to go. She was peacefully sitting in her English class thinking about this when Lilly walked up to her mad as a hatter and said,

"Are you happy now? Miley just broke up with me."

"Why would I be happy about that?" she asked confused.

"Don't act like you don't know. Miley broke up with me because of you. I know you two have been seeing each other behind my back." Lilly was starting to get on Mikayla's nerves but she didn't want to get into a fight.

"I'm not gonna fight with you just because you're hurt and need someone to blame but just so you know I have a fiancée who I love very much and would never cheat on so don't accuse me of what you don't understand." Mikayla understood what Lilly was going through so when she started to see tears in her eyes she pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay. I understand. Just let it all out. It'll be alright."

"How do you know? I love her so much and I don't want her to leave." Lilly said between sobs.

"I went through the same thing before I met Mandy except I actually walked in on her cheating on me so I knew who to blame. I still want to kill that bitch and can't watch Harry Potter because of it." Lilly laughed a little bit then asked,

"Why?" 

"I went out with Emma Watson who cheated on me with Bonnie. I was going to propose to her that night too."

"Wow, I heard you're going out with Mandy Musgrave is that true?"

"Yeah, for over a year now. We're engaged." Mikayla replied smiling showing her ring. She was proud of Mandy and loved her.

"That's fantastic. I love Ashley. You're so lucky to have her. She's hot." Lilly stood up to go to her seat because class was about to start.

"Thank for helping me." 

"No problem just remember Miley never cheated on you with me."

"I know." When the bell was about to ring Mikayla got a text from Miley that said,

'Meet me at the Knight please for a minute' Mikayla was worried about whether she should so she texted Mandy to ask her for her advice. Mandy said a text right as the bell rang that said,

'Go and see what she says. I trust you. You'll be okay. Love you.'

'Ok, thanks. I'll tell you about it later' Mikayla replied back sighing as she walked out of the room.

"Hey." Miley said happily waiting for her.

"Hi, what did you need me to meet you here for?" Mikayla asked knowing what she would say but not wanting to hear it.

"Uh ok. As you might already know I broke up with Lilly."

"Yeah. I heard that."

"Yeah, anyways I did it because I realized I am in love with someone else." Miley inched closer to Mikayla and leaned into kiss her.

"Whoa Miley. I'm with Mandy." Mikayla said as she stepped back.

"Uh, right. I'm sorry" she paused before adding,

"Ok, no I'm not but I wanted to say this to you for so long. I love you. I love you ok. I can't stop thinking about you. I breathe you. I sleep you. You have been my everything since you got here." Miley looked hurt and like she was going to cry so Mikayla pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay. Shhh stop crying." Miley stopped crying and said,

"I guess we shouldn't be friends anymore." 

"We could still be if you know I'm not gonna leave Mandy. Ever." Mikayla explained.

"Ok." Miley smiled.

"I have to go. I'll see ya later." Mikayla walked away to get some food. Miley later realized her mistake and got back together with Lilly. Mikayla and Mandy got married when Mikayla graduated and came out to her parents shortly after. They now live in a mansion in LA happy as ever. 


End file.
